


Familiar

by hotmess_ex_press



Series: Amortentia [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Sirius's Amortentia





	Familiar

The smells of motor oil and the faded, musky scent of his worn leather jacket, the all too familiar spice of Firewhiskey, sticky, big city air, the old, cracked scent of the Marauder's Map, and his Moony's cinnamon and chocolate chip cookies-smelling hair.


End file.
